jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Albertosaurus
Albertosaurus is a genus of tyrannosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Physically similar to Tyrannosaurus, Albertosaurus is smaller, faster, and more slender in comparison. Available in the Claire's Sanctuary DLC, Albertosaurus is introduced as one of the carnivorous species facing extinction on Nublar North, and can subsequently be relocated to Sanctuary. Upon completion of the Claire's Sanctuary story missions, Albertosaurus becomes available in the main campaign on Isla Pena, where its fossils can subsequently be excavated in the Dinosaur Park and Horseshoe Canyon formations in North America. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = AlbertoRainforest.png |caption1 = RAINFOREST |image3 = AlbertoSteppe.png |caption3 = STEPPE |image4 = AlbertoTundra.png |caption4 = TUNDRA }} Albertosaurus is a large carnivore with small arms, muscular legs, and short bony crests above its eyes. Prior to the eruption of Mount Sibo, at least one Albertosaurus was brought to Claire Dearing's facility on Isla Nublar, along with Baryonyx and Carnotaurus, in order to research the disease threatening the island's dinosaurs with extinction. After the abandonment of Nublar, the Albertosaurus genome was available to the facility on Sanctuary.Campaign Missions of Claire's Sanctuary Behaviour Albertosaurus is a unique addition to the Jurassic World parks, and can often be seen sniffing the air, ground and water of its environment. Like other carnivores, it can eat from both the Live Bait and Carnivore Feeders, though can also hunt a wide variety of dinosaur species, with the exception of sauropods. While content with solitude, Albertosaurus can tolerate another member of its kind in the same enclosure, as well as up to eighteen other dinosaurs of varying species. Paleontology Due to abundant remains, especially from the Dry Island bone beds, Albertosaurus is one of the best studied and understood tyrannosaurs. Its extensive range across multiple formations suggests that this was a common predator and remains of juveniles and adults together indicate that they traveled together in family groups. Juveniles grew rapidly and may have reached adulthood at about 18 years, similar to humans. Typical Albertosaurus adults measured up to 9 m (30 ft) long and weighed 1.3 tons, while rare individuals of great age could grow to be over 10 m (33 feet) long and weighed almost 2 tons. When compared to its later cousin, Tyrannosaurus, Albertosaurus is lightly built and more streamlined. This suggests it mainly chased down fast prey such as hadrosaurus, rather than tackling tougher prey such as ceratopsians or ambushing its prey. Albertosaurus hunted other dinosaurs such as Pachyrhinosaurus as well as Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, and Euoplocephalus. Some paleontologists have speculated that Albertosaurus could run as fast as 30 mph. The skull was large and possessed fewer teeth than other theropods. When compared with Tyrannosaurus and other tyrannosaurs, its bite power is much weaker and it may have used bleeding bites instead of sheer power. Skin impressions showed that Albertosaurus was covered in scales; with large pebbly hexagonal scales on its back and smaller, diamond-shaped scales on its underside. The remains of Albertosaurus are so extensive that the effects of certain diseases and parasites have been recorded on some individuals. Trivia *''Albertosaurus'' previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *''Albertosaurus'' was the first dinosaur ever found in Alberta, Canada, a province famed for its extensive fossil formations. *''Albertosaurus'' is the third tyrannosauroid to be added into the game; the first being Tyrannosaurus and the second being Proceratosaurus. *Due to its smaller size and greater speed, some paleontologists consider Albertosaurus to be the "sports car" version of Tyrannosaurus, while Tyrannosaurus is considered to be the "monster truck" version of Albertosaurus. Gallery Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.06.19 - 22.55.06.18.png References Further reading Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Tyrannosauroids Category:Carnivores Category:Isla Pena Unlock Category:Claire's Sanctuary